Smile
by Harpsica
Summary: One small thing, such as a smile, can lead to many and greater things. Read, and see, what power a simple smile has. Please R&R, I need some constructive critisism on this and any of my other stories.


**Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi - North American Rights for Sailor Moon are owned by D.I.C.**

**The poem in this story also does not belong to me, it is by Barbara Hauk, its great please read and enjoy!******

**Smile**

**by******

**Harpsica**

**'She smiled at a sorrowful stranger.'  
  
**

**The eternally happy Serena walked down the street, the usual bounce in her step. She smiled at a gorgeous, tall, ebony-haired, topaz eyed stranger, who seemed a little down.**

**'The smile seemed to make him feel better.'**

**Darien ran a shaky hand through his ebony hair, he'd had an awful day and it was really beginning to show. His shoulders slumped as he shuffled down the busy sidewalk. He glanced up as a golden haired angel smiled beautifully at him. For some odd reason he immediately felt his spirits lift.**

**'He remembered past kindness of a friend  
And wrote him a thank you letter.'**

**Darien sat down at his desk , in his lonely apartment, thinking about the angel's smile and how much she affected him like his old buddy Andrew. He began his letter, "Dear Drew,…."**

**'The friend was so pleased with the thank you  
That he left a large tip after lunch.'**

**Andrew sat alone at his usual, small booth in the crown café that he, himself, used to work at. He sipped his coffee and stared at the mysterious white envelope that he'd found in his office mailbox earlier that morning. He carefully ripped the envelope with the butter knife that was on his table. As he read the first few lines a grin spread across his handsome features. He was so overjoyed that he left a hundred dollar bill, winked at his beautiful waitress and left.**

**'The waitress, surprised by the size of the tip,  
bet the whole thing on a hunch.'**

**Lita gasped as she picked up the bill, and her large tip. A thoughtful finger perched itself on her chin. "I bet Amara's car is a real winner tonight!"**

**T'he next day she picked up her winnings, ****And gave part to a man on the street.'**

**Lita jumped for joy as she received her winning, Amara really WAS a winner tonight! On her was home she was so happy that she didn't notice him, as she nearly tripped over a grungy and slightly emaciated man on the sidewalk. The poor guy looked worn out and hungry. Lita carefully considered her winnings, and without a second thought, handed the man some bills, offered him a genuine smile, and made her way home.**

**'The man on the street was grateful;  
For two days he'd had nothing to eat.'**

**Ken stared at after the brunette sweetheart, his gratitude overwhelming. He decided to make a stop at the café on the corner that he hadn't visited in nearly two days.**

**  
'After he finished his dinner,  
He left for his small dingy room. ****(He didn't know at that moment, that the might be facing his doom)'**

**After getting his bill, he stuffed his change in his pocket, he pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck and stepped out into the drizzling rain. He turned the corner, and headed for the tiny room he called an apartment.**

**'On the way he picked up a shivering puppy **

**And took him home to get warm. **

**The puppy was very grateful To be in out of the storm.'**

**As he neared his apartment the rain began to pour out of the sky in angry waves. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a soggy ball of dingy white huddled up in a collapsing cardboard box. He picked up the shivering puppy and tucked him under his arm. When he arrived in his room he took a good look at the pup. He was dingy and dirty, but still recognizably white. "Huh", ken stated as he noticed an odd yellow mark on the pup's forehead, and a collar with a now much faded name engraved into it' s leather. "Artemis, huh?" he stated questioningly. The puppy licked him in response. The two peacefully snuggled up in Ken's tiny cot in the corner of the room. To the puppy it was heaven compared to being caught outside in that storm.**

**'That night the house caught on fire.  
The puppy barked the alarm.  
He barked till he woke the whole household  
And saved everybody from harm.'**

**Ken woke up to an outrageous heat and a high pitched yipping....'the puppy', he thought. He looked around the room to see smoke billowing through the crack under his door. He crawled on his hands and knees toward the fire escaping finding Artemis waiting there he grabbed him and they made their escape. Outside there was a headcount and everyone was found accounted for. As everyone stared at the burning building, Ken looked down at the pup in his arms, hugging him close and thanking him for his alarm. The puppy panted happily at the thought that he had repaid the man's kindness.**

**'One of the boys he rescued **

**Grew up to be President'**

**President Kou sat in a room full of fifth graders, telling them about his own frightful account with fire when he was their age. He told them the story of a little puppy and a burning apartment building at the local elementary school's fire awareness program. The faces showed the horror that such a thing could happen to anyone-even them. But their looks of horror faded into giggles and laughs as a big, white, fluffy dog walked out from behind the President. The kids oohed and awed at the strange yellow mark in realization. But the kids attention was soon overtaken by the playful nature they possessed as they clung to the dog as he lightheartedly licked them. The President, and another, not so well dressed man stood and the background and only smiled at the sight.**

**'. . . All of this because of a simple smile;**

**That hadn't cost a cent.'**

**

* * *

**

**Well, Harpsica here, signing out. Hope you like it….please R&R. ****I also recommend that you read just the poem parts, they flow so ****awesomely**** if you read just them too. Well, that's all for now, please ****read**** some of my other stories while your at it and let me know what ****you**** think. I am ALWAYS open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
